Imperfection
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Both Summary and Disclaimer are in story


_**Okay everyone I got the idea for this song by listening to the song Imperfection by Skillet (Yes I mention them way too much) this is a sad fanfic although there is a little SonAmy in it so yeah.  
**_

_**Amy: Isn't it great Sonikku?!**_

_**Sonic: What do you mean Amy? *gives me a look that says I'm watching you***_

_**Sonic don't give me that look.  
**_

_**Sonic: What look?**_

_**Amy: Sonic!**_

_**Sonic: Yes Amy? *doesn't want to get hit by PPh***_

_**Amy: *frowns* Sonic what's wrong?**_

_**Sonic: N-nothing Amy.  
**_

_**Amy: Liar.**_

_**Sonic: Fine I don't want to get hit by the PPh  
**_

Amy:_** PPh?**_

_**Sonic: Piko Piko hammer.**_

_**Amy: So the only reason you've been hanging around me is just because you don't want me to hit you with my hammer?**_

_**Sonic: That's one of the reasons the other reason is because your my friend.**_

_**Amy: *tears up* I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! *runs out of the house***_

_**Great Sonic just great.**_

_**Sonic: Hey it's not my fault.**_

_**Yes it was the plan for you Sonic to tell Amy how you feel about her now go after her now!**_

_**Sonic: But the fanfic what about it?**_

_**I can handle a fanfic without you for once so go now.**_

_**Sonic: Fine *takes off after Amy***_

_**Okay now while Sonic is going after Amy I'll write this so here's the story enjoy.**_

_**Also this will mostly be in Sonic's POV.  
Also sadly it won't be SonAmy or any couple just a sad story.  
**_

* * *

**_Imperfection_**

I've always hated myself but I never showed it. Around Tails most of all I mean I'm his hero and you wonder why I hate myself well it's because of Dark Sonic mostly and what he had me do a long time ago. I always act like I have the perfect life but I don't because as some people say 'No ones perfect' I know I don't have a perfect life. I have no idea what a perfect life is like because I had nothing close to it before I started fighting ol' Egghead and also sometimes I think my parents were right maybe I am nothing more than an Imperfection.

I was always being chased by my big brother he was 5 years older than me and we weren't playing tag. Oh no we weren't because ya see I had always been abused by my parents they called me names as well so did my big brother. I had no friends because I was really smart I could already do multiplication like it was nothing even though now I just act like I wasn't that smart but I was almost as smart as Tails and Egghead. But the two names that my parents and brother called me the most was Imperfection because was I wasn't 'perfect' like my brother, Freak because of my fur color which wasn't a natural color it was weird since there wasn't a lot of blue Mobians on our planet and mostly they called me that because I could break the sound barrier. And now here's the reason why I hate myself you see Dark Sonic has always been a part of me. Also he's way different then Hyper Sonic or Super Sonic because when I turn into Super Sonic or Hyper Sonic I'm still a hero but when I turn into Dark Sonic I'm a killer because I've actually killed people. Also the police still haven't figured out who killed my parents and brother but I know who did. They tried to get me to tell them but I wouldn't. Because I killed my parents and brother well actually you could say Dark Sonic killed them but Dark Sonic's me right? So if Dark Sonic's me then that means I killed them. Anyway I also cut my wrists when no one's around because if anyone ever found out the press **would not leave me alone **I repeat **would no****t leave me alone. **Tails would cry, Amy wouldn't leave me alone either, Shadow would keep asking me why I cut my wrists, Knuckles probably wouldn't talk to me for a few days, Rouge would just simply ask me why I cut my wrists, Silver probably would never talk to me again, Blaze would do the same as the press and Amy, Cream would cry just like Tails would, Vanilla would probably think I had multi personalities so she probably wouldn't let Cream be around me anymore and everyone else would just keep asking me why I cut my wrists and also sometimes I wish I could be someone else. Something interrupts my thoughts and it's a door opening. What!? Tails wasn't supposed to be home until later "Sonic are you here?" it was Amy. Oh Amy did you have to come on now I hear her opening my bedroom door I couldn't let her see me not with my pocket knife and blood on my wrists! But she came anyways but I couldn't get my face that's usually on when I see one of my friends and the reason was because I was blacking out must be because I had lost too much blood "Sonic!" I faintly hear Amy cry out as I slowly lost conscious.

*Amy's POV*

"No Sonic!" I ran over to him. I whipped out my phone when I got to him and dialed Vanilla's number because Tails was there along with everyone else I had been sent to get Sonic. Vanilla answered "Hello Rabbit residence this is Vanilla speaking." "Vanilla!" I said in a worried voice "Amy what's wrong?" "It's Sonic quick you need to come here now!" "Amy what's wrong with Sonic?" "You have to see for yourself and everyone else needs to come too!" I was crying now "Amy why are you crying?!" I could hear the worry in her voice "Vanilla please just get everyone over here and please you need to come to please hurry!" "Alright dear I'm on my way." she hung up and I whispered as I looked at Sonic's face "Why Sonic why would you do this to yourself?" I started crying harder. It was a few minutes before Vanilla and everyone got there "Amy where are yo-" Vanilla froze along with everyone else when they all saw Sonic unconscious and his gloves were off and in his right hand was a pocket knife and there were cuts on both of his wrists and blood flowing out of new ones "A-Amy what happened?" Tails asked me "I don't know!" I sobbed out and burst into tears again "Why would Faker cut his wrists?" Tails whirled around and glared at Shadow "Sonic would never do that!" I could tell Tails was holding back tears "It's true Tails." said a familiar voice and we all turned towards it and it was Sonic "S-sonic why?" Tails sobbed but I could tell he wasn't trying to cry. Sonic didn't answer "SONIC ANSWER ME!" Tails yelled and everyone was surprised Sonic most of all. "Tails why are you angry?" Sonic asked Tails and Silver was glaring at Sonic "Sonic how could you?" Silver said disgusted Sonic looked hurt "ONLY A FREAK WOULD CUT HIS WRISTS!" Silver yelled and as soon as the word freak left Silver's mouth everyone could see the tears appear in Sonic's eyes. Everyone was shocked as the tears started falling down Sonic's face "Silver how could you!" Blaze said to Silver "Well I'm right!" Silver defended himself and then Sonic lowered his head and whispered something but Rouge heard it "What did you just say Big Blue?" "I said maybe my parents were right maybe I am just an Imperfection like they used to say I'm a freak too they used to call me that as well so did my big brother and they abused me as well so you know what?" Sonic said and then looked up as us but the tears were gone and his eyes were filled with anger "I'm sick of being made fun for being different, for having my speed, for having blue fur, for being smart which I've been pretending to not be smart, and most of all being abused just because I wasn't freaking perfect like my parents and big brother wanted me to be perfect!" Sonic then jumped up "GOOD-BYE!" Sonic jumped thru the window "SONIC WAIT!" I yelled but it was too late because we heard a sonic boom and then the next day we saw on the news report that Sonic The Hedgehog had committed suicide last night we all went to the funeral and said good-bye. Silver also said he was sorry for calling Sonic a freak many times, Blaze still blames Silver for Sonic's death as she likes to put it, Tails still cries himself to sleep also we found Sonic's Will it turns out that if something every happened to Sonic he wanted Guardianship of Tails to go to Knuckles or Shadow Tails wanted Shadow to be his new Guardian because Shadow reminded him of Sonic so Shadow agreed to this, Shadow's changed because Sonic had always tried to get him to smile and make friends so Shadow had become the new hero of the world and him and Tails almost share a bond like Tails and Sonic used to, Vanilla tries her best to be even stronger for Cream and Cream helps us save the world daily now, Knuckles still guards the Master Emerald like he always has but him and Rouge now date so him and Rouge are happy and Rouge now gets to help Knuckles guard the Master Emerald, and me well I still haven't fallen in love with someone else and I never will and we also found Sonic's diary with a piece of paper saying that if he ever died that we could read it so we did and we found out everything about Sonic including that he loved me but always ran from me to make sure all of his enemies didn't kill me and we also found out that Sonic had killed his own family well more like Dark Sonic had killed them then Sonic and also it's been 2 years since Sonic's death Eggman's had been defeated for good last year and he turned and he's on our side now. Well I have to go now we all go and visit Sonic's grave on the day he died together and it's today so we all go and well bye I'll write of how it went in my diary again bye!

*End of Amy's POV*

*Unknown Person's POV*

"I'm sorry my pretty Rose but it had to be done." takes off towards a mountain.

* * *

_**Okay here's the story I cried when I wrote this.**_

_**Sonic: You should have *grumbles to himself* Making me a emo and having me killed myself**_

_**Yup and also depending on how many people review on this I might make a sequel and Anne knows what it's going to be about.**_

_**Anne: Yeah I do. So Sonic how did it go with Amy?**_

_**Sonic: It went great!**_

_**Someones happy.**_

_**Sonic: Of course I'm happy.**_

_**Jade: *walks in with mail in her hands* Congrats Sonic for getting enough courage to ask Amy out.**_

_**Sonic: How did the creepy green lady know?**_

_**Jade: I can read minds *throws some letters to SonAmyfan13*.**_

_***catches them and opens them and reads them* Okay so did you just come to deliver mail Jade?  
**_

_**Jade: Yes and I have mail for the others and um where are they anyway?**_

_**Oh um to make the long story short I'm just gonna say they annoyed me so I threw them all into their closets although Sonic, Amy weren't thrown in their closets because they weren't here and they didn't annoy me and Anne was helping me with something so I couldn't throw her in her closet.**_

_**Jade: Um okay? Wait a second did you put Emerald and Ruby in theirs?**_

_**No because I knew that if I did you were going to eat me.**_

_**Jade: Good point so anyway where are they?**_

_**Um their at Alan and Garnet's house.**_

_**Jade: Okay I'll go there and here Sonic *throws all of the letters expect for four* Those are for the others these four are for Alan, Garnet, Ruby, and Emerald bye *leaves***_

_**Okay anyway please review and I might make a sequel and try and guess who the Unknown Person is.**_

_**Anne: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW I KNO-" gets picked up and a closet appears out of nowhere and then gets thrown into closet by SonAmyfan13***_

_**Bye bye and by the way I did write this story when I was bored and even though I might make a sequel it will take a few reviews for that to happen anyway please review and let me know what you think about it so again bye!**_

_**And I have writers' block for Hero v2 so it will take me awhile for me to post a new chapter I am in the middle of writing the next one but sadly I have writers' block :( anyway Bye (again!).**_


End file.
